The Pokémon Within
by DragoniteRider
Summary: When you know that the world is going to end, it always good to have an adventure! That's what Solian thinks. But it's much better with some friends to save the world with! Armed with an unusual gift and a crazy crew of companions, prepare for a wild ride


I watched the city from the rooftop, gazing at the various neon lights gleaming in the darkness. After several minutes, I dashed of the rooftop. I hit the ground, landing perfectly on my feet, making no sound at all. I have grown used to this form, though not completely. I am a Trainer with two sides. One as a Pokémon Trainer and the other as a Pokémon. I am Absol as a Pokémon, also known as Solian.

Before, I was a Trainer circling the Pokémon world to win in the various Pokémon leagues. Then, one day in Celestic Town, I met an old man who claimed to be able to pull out the inner Pokémon in anyone. However, he charged 10,000 Pokédollars to do it. I agreed to pay him and followed him into his house. He put his hand on my head. He began nodding his head, deep in thought. After five tense minutes, he opened a wardrobe and asked me to put on a white shirt and white pants. He thenshowed me the bathroom. I went in and got changed. After I was ready, I came out and laid on the bed. He then put his hand on hands on my back and told me to relax. Soon, I began to feel drowsy. My eyes slowly closed as I drifted into a deep sleep.

I found myself in complete darkness. I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see anything other than my clothes. Immediately after looking at my clothes, I noticed something peculiar. The white shirt and pants I had on were gone. Instead, I had on my regular clothes. While wondering about this, I heard something coming. "H-Hello?" I stammered, quite nervous and even a little scared. "Is anyone there?"

"Hello, Solian." A voice rang out in the darkness.

"Who's there?" I asked, also wondering where I was and what I was even doing here.

"Call me … a friend." The voice rang out, far in the distance.

"What I doing here and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"You have been chosen to help me balance the two worlds. You see, there have been humans entering the Reverse world. One of the two human had good intentions. All he wanted to do was learn about the new world they had discovered. However, the second person had evil tucked away in his heart. That human tried to use me to gain control of the Reverse World. When the battle was over, I was victorious but at a price. The Reverse World was starting to collapse. If the Reverse World falls, it will not only mean the destruction of the Reverse World, but it will mean the destruction of your world. As such, I am counting on you to stop the destruction of the Reverse World."

"If I am even able to save the Reverse World, how I am I supposed to do such a task?" I asked

"The answer will come in time. But, now it is time for you to wake up and continue your adventure." he said.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, still having many questions to ask. I saw a blinding light coming right at me. I put my arms in front of my eyes to shield them from the light.

Back in the real world, I jolted up. Seeing that I was back in the old man's house I relaxed a little bit. However, the meeting with the voice had made many questions pop into my mind. Who was the voice that I was talking to? And what did he mean by the answer would come to me in time.

Another voice interrupted my thoughts, "Well, someone took a long nap." It was the old man, sitting on a chair across from me.

I asked him how long I had been asleep. He laughed and said, "You've been sleeping for two hours. It's 5:00 right now."

I bolted up, only to fall flat on my face. "I need to get to the elder. I promised Cynthia that would give the elder the Old Charm.

The old man responded by saying, "If you did, she would be confused about why an Absol is bringing her the Old Charm that Cynthia had gotten for her."

"Wait, what do you mean by an Absol bringing her the Old Charm? I'm going to give it to her, not some Absol. Why would you-" I said, confused by what he was talking about.

"Please, before you talk further, go over to the lake and look into the reflection." He interrupted.

"Alright, fine. But I don't see what this is going to do." I said, trying to walk over to the lake. But, right when I started walking, I fell flat on my face. Getting up, I wondered what was making it so hard to walk. Because I was getting absolutely nowhere, I decided to crawl there. To my surprize, it was easier than standing. In fact, it felt almost natural to me. Shrugging the fall off, I continued to walk over to the lake. When I got over to the lake, I admired the serene beauty of the water. I looked into the water, trying to figure out why the old man needed me to look at my reflection. I saw not my face, but the face of an Absol.

At first, I thought that I was hallucinating. I rubbed my eyes, but when I did I noticed something strange. What was supposed to be my hand was covered in fur! In fact, it wasn't even a hand, it was a paw!

Shock began spreading troughout my mind. I was so shocked that I stumbled forward into the lake. The cold water enveloped me and shook me out of my stupor. Using my newly discovered paws, I swam up to the surface. I burst out the water, gasping for breath. When I looked up, I saw the old man. He smiled and said, "Need a hand?"

He stuck out his hand for me to grab onto. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I could trust him. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and grabbed onto his hand. He pulled me out of the lake. After I was out of the water, I shook the water of me. I then told the old man, "I appreciate you helping me to get out of the lake, but I would like to know what is going on here!"


End file.
